


No light, no light

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo quasi un anno e un trasloco riluttante e assai necessario, John riesce quasi a sopportare la vista di Mycroft Holmes, quando questi si introduce in casa sua, sempre senza preavviso e sfidando una fine veloce e violenta – John dorme con la pistola sotto il cuscino, di questi tempi, e ha una spranga di ferro vicino alla porta, come se poi non fosse in grado di spezzare in due il pomposo idiota a mani nude, vista la furia che si sente ardere dentro. </p>
<p>Scritta per il <b>"Drabble Event"</b>di <b>"We are out for prompt"</b> con il prompt "c'era quella perdita ad ossessionarlo, l'idea che non l'avrebbe più visto e poi, dall'altra parte, il riflesso sbiadito che trovava nel fratello. Ma si trattava davvero solo di questo?" proposto da <b>Donnie TZ. </b><br/><b>Nota: Sherlock è morto durante l'esilio post Reichenbach, è passato un anno da allora.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	No light, no light

**No light, no light**

 

_No light, no light_  
In your bright blue eyes  
I never knew daylight could be so violent  
A revelation in the light of day  
You can't choose what stays and what fades away  
And I'd do anything to make you stay  
No light, no light  
Tell me what you want me to say 

 

_(No light, no light – Florence and the Machine)_

 

 

Dopo quasi un anno e un trasloco riluttante e assai necessario, John riesce quasi a sopportare la vista di Mycroft Holmes, quando questi si introduce in casa sua, sempre senza preavviso e sfidando una fine veloce e violenta – John dorme con la pistola sotto il cuscino, di questi tempi, e ha una spranga di ferro vicino alla porta, come se poi non fosse in grado di spezzare in due il pomposo idiota a mani nude, vista la furia che si sente ardere dentro.

Anche quando siede accanto a lui sul divano, caviglie incrociate con attenzione per non disturbare la piega dei calzoni di perfetta fattura, John non riesce a guardarlo in faccia, a stento tollera il suono della sua voce.

È furioso.

È ancora furioso con Sherlock, per aver avuto l'ardire di mentire in maniera così crudele, per aver mentito e per aver poi tenuto fede alla menzogna, quasi pentendosi di non aver seguito il proprio intento.

Dopo quasi un anno, John non è ancora sceso a patti con la fottuta ingiustizia di quest'intera faccenda.

Il male lo dilania notte e giorno, gli impedisce di funzionare correttamente, di pensare e di reagire.

Un anno dopo, è più pallido e disfatto di quanto non fosse anche subito dopo il ritorno a Londra dall'Afghanistan.

Quando riesce a trovare dentro di sé un sussurro di compassione, si rende conto che neanche Mycroft sta passando tempi facili.

Quel sussurro di compassione si smorza sempre in un vasto mare di odio e fiamme e ira ardente che non accenna a ritirarsi.

Non può essere facile per Mycroft, ed è evidente, per quanto l'uomo sia stoico e illegibile come sempre. Non glaciale, no.

Da qualche tempo, anche se nessuno dei due se n'è accorto, le fiamme dell'ira di John hanno disciolto i ghiacci polari.

Come John è secco e pallido, con gli occhi cerchiati di nero e l'aria di chi non dorme perché se lo facesse sprofonderebbe in incubi tinti di asfalto e sangue, Mycroft è la metà di se stesso, quasi grottesco nei suoi completi fatti su una misura che non è più la sua.

Con un guizzo di sarcasmo completamente fuori luogo, John si rende conto di aver sentito la voce maliziosa di Sherlock commentare che si sarebbe aspettato una reazione contraria dall'uomo che ha sempre fatto ricorso alle torte in situazioni di stress.

John non può sopportare la sua vista a lungo. Così asciugato e pensieroso, pur senza i ricci assurdi di Sherlock e la sua voce profonda, Mycroft gli assomiglia abbastanza da costringerlo a sussultare, e comunque troppo poco perché sia sufficiente.

L'argomento è lo stesso da qualche settimana a questa parte, istigato dal modo in cui le loro mani riposano strette una nell'altra nello spazio tra di loro. Non si guardano, non si toccano in nessun altro modo, ma la mano sinistra di Mycroft stringe con tutte le proprie forze la destra di John.  
Naufraghi in un oceano nero senza luce che si aggrappano l'uno all'altro nel tentativo di stare a galla.

“Non posso,” dice John, sottovoce. Soltanto se guarda avanti può sopportare quella stretta disperata, assurda e persino sbagliata. Dovrebbe esserci Sherlock qui. Sa il cielo se l'ha desiderato e sognato e osservato, chiedendosi se ci fosse posto per una tenue speranza e senza avere le parole per trasformare quella domanda inespressa in un vero quesito.

“Me ne rendo conto,” prosegue Mycroft persino più piano. “È una risposta definitiva?”

“Non lo so. Non so niente. Non- Cristo, non riesco a pensare,” prosegue John, in tono progressivamente più irritato. Ma non molla la presa, anzi spinge le dita tra quelle di Mycroft e stringe più forte, abbastanza forte da far male.

“Non ho fretta,” risponde Mycroft.

John scuote la testa, sospirando a fatica.

“È sbagliato, io non posso- non è giusto.”

Mycroft sospira a sua volta, e non risponde. Sempre la stessa argomentazione, sempre lo stesso dolore sordo e continuo all'altezza del cuore ogni volta che la sente.

Certo, non è giusto, perché quella stretta di mano dolorosa sarebbe stata riservata a suo fratello, e non sarebbe stata così disperata, no, sarebbe stata soltanto il dolce preludio di qualcosa di molto più grande e intenso.

Sia come sia, non è corretto rinfacciargli l'ingiustizia della situazione.

Ha molte colpe imperdonabili, tranne quella di essersi voluto avvicinare a John Watson e di aver finito per lasciarsi irretire dalla sua ordinarietà del tutto inusuale.

Sotto l'apparenza quieta, il buon Dottore è complesso e interessante, è un enigma fatto di forza e resistenza e orgoglio e pazienza, fusi insieme da una tempra molto lenta ad esplodere, distruttiva quando alla fine lo fa.

“Dammi una possibilità,” risponde Mycroft, ben sapendo cosa dirà John, preparandosi mentalmente al colpo. Farà un male insopportabile.

“Sherlock non ha avuto una possibilità,” dice John, chiudendo gli occhi contro la forza con cui le parole tentano di lacerargli la gola e la bocca. Non sono parole. Sono lamette affilate intinte nell'acido.

“Non voglio rubargli il posto,” sussurra Mycroft, tentando di allentare la stretta. Cerca di sciogliere le dita da quelle di John, prepararsi ad alzarsi e ad andarsene, forse per l'ultima volta.

Adesso John si volta, occhi scuriti dalla perplessità e dal dolore di guardarlo direttamente. È la prima volta che lo guarda da quando gli ha aperto la porta un'ora fa.

“Cosa vorresti fare, allora?”

Mai nella vita Mycroft avrebbe pensato di pronunciare queste parole, e di credere al loro significato. Mai.

“Vorrei soltanto avere un posto tutto per me.”

John sbatte le palpebre, poi scatta.

Mycroft si aspetta una testata sul naso, un morso feroce alla gola, le sue mani strette intorno al suo collo per impedirgli di respirare, un pugno nello stomaco, un calcio che lo spinga brutalmente giù dal divano e per terra.

Quello che non si aspetta è di essere afferrato per la cravatta e strattonato senza alcuna grazia, afferrato e tirato nello spazio personale di John finché non riesce più a vederlo. Quello che non si aspetta è di sentirsi mordere la bocca perché la apra e si lasci travolgere in un bacio che sa più di disperazione e solitudine che di desiderio.

È comunque un inizio, insperato e inatteso, sorprendente.

Mycroft si preme nel bacio senza cercare di renderlo più gentile, accogliendo qualsiasi cosa John sia ancora in grado di dargli, offrendogli il poco che gli resta. Come le loro mani si sono strette al punto di far male, il loro abbraccio adesso è furibondo e doloroso, è quasi una lotta, senza spazio per la tenerezza.

Ma è l'inizio, è la tempesta risolutiva che potrebbe spingere i due naufraghi al largo perché anneghino senza speranza di salvezza, è la marea che potrebbe invece risputarli a riva, esausti e stravolti ma incredibilmente vivi, in grado di ricominciare.

 

–-

 


End file.
